Methods for user-specific configurations of computers are used, in particular, when a large number of computers are intended to be newly used in a working environment or are intended to be replaced. In this case, a working environment is, for example, a company or an institution which may comprise a plurality of sites.
The full set of software products used within the working environment is referred to below as a software pool. Only a selection of the software products in the software pool is typically installed on the individual computers at individual workstations within the working environment. In addition, the software products installed are frequently configured on a user-specific basis. An example which may be mentioned is a program for sending e-mails which, in addition to the user name, must be informed of the e-mail address, a signature and the protocol being used. Settings of the operating system likewise are provided on a user-specific basis; for example, the address of the nearest network printer needs to be specified or the network drives to be included need to be mentioned.
The following three methods are known, inter alia, for a user-specific configuration of computers within a working environment.
New computers or computers to be replaced can be set up on site without additional preparation. A selection of software from the software pool is then installed manually and on site using installation media, for example CDs or DVDs, followed by the subsequent configuration of the operating system and the software products. This procedure of single-terminal installation is not practical where a relatively large number of computers is to be set up. Additionally, single-terminal installation blocks the workstation on site for the entire duration of the set up and configuration of the new computer.
A second method likewise involves setting up the computers on site without any additional preparation but then allowing installation and configuration to take place via a network, the data for installing the software products also being transmitted via the network. Since installation and configuration are centrally controlled via the network, this method is associated with a considerably lower personnel requirement.
The document US 2003/0046682 A1 describes network installation which comprises automatic initial installation and additional subsequent installation operations which makes it possible to centrally record the installation progress and to store the latter for documentation and backup purposes.
Such network installation is less susceptible to errors and is more economical than single-terminal installation. One disadvantage of this method is that a large volume of data must be transmitted via the network. This is problematic, in particular, when a large number of computers is intended to be installed simultaneously or the network has only a narrow transmission bandwidth. By way of example, this type of installation is prohibited for external locations of a working environment which are connected to the network via telephone lines.
A third possibility is for the supplier to individually install and configure the corresponding software products on each computer. The computer is only then set up on site. In this case, the outlay is lowest on site but this gives rise to great logistic problems at the supplier's premises since each computer has to be individually packaged and sent.